


Shattered Light

by killclaudio



Category: due South
Genre: Haiku, M/M, Poetry, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killclaudio/pseuds/killclaudio
Summary: Set post-canon. Ray tries to like Canada. Fraser tries to like Chicago.





	Shattered Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a ds_snippets challenge in 2007. I wouldn't normally bother posting snippets to the Archive but this one was fairly well-received and I'm fond of it, so I thought what the hell. 
> 
> There is also a musical version by the incredibly talented Luzula: [Shattered Light](http://luzula.livejournal.com/8180.html).

January was  
A rush of snow, light, fur and  
Exhilaration.

By February  
You had slowed to a full stop.  
He chose the city.

In March you tracked him  
Across dark skies and streets. Clipped  
Your wings at his side.

Spring in Chicago  
Is invisible; soundless  
As an unused sled.

Only his hands are  
Cold and crisp against your cheeks,  
Even in summer.

July. Light shatters  
Across polished floors. You still  
Swear you are happy.


End file.
